


there's a storm outside (you're all the safety I need)

by twentydaysbefore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Get in losers we're going fluffing, I miss the golden age of Supercorp, Lena Luthor is in love, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) is Mike, update: it's not abandoned i'm just very lazy, wrote this in 2017 and it took me a year until it was good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentydaysbefore/pseuds/twentydaysbefore
Summary: For a genius, CEO and brilliant scientist, Lena sure had a knack for getting herself lost.Or;Lena is aimlessly walking through National City when a storm breaks out. She finds shelter and warmth in the eyes of Kara Danvers.Set after "Luthors", during Season 2.





	1. Chapter 1

Her hair was damp within 10 seconds after the rain began. In one minute, Lena was positively soaked.

It was raining so hard that Lena knew none of the files she was so fruitlessly trying to protect were salvageable at all. Hell, she was sure even the stuff inside her bag were already soaked beyond belief. National City was never a rainy place. In fact, the downpour was yet another consequence from Lillian’s acts and such an unexpected after effect that Lena didn’t even think about carrying an umbrella with her.

Until now.

Not that it would be of any help anyway. Against the usual precipitation, the frock coat she was wearing would have been enough. Against this kind of hell on earth? Both were equally useless.

For a genius, CEO and brilliant scientist, Lena sure had a knack for getting herself lost. Standing under a poor excuse for a balcony, she placed the files inside a hidden pocket in her coat and pondered: would her phone survive the rain if she were to try and call for a taxi? Probably not. iPhones weren’t known for its remarkable durability and Lena cursed herself for not having chosen a waterproof device instead. No need to dwell upon it, anyway. What Lena needed the most at that point was a way to go home or back to where she was at 15 minutes ago. The crisp wind, nonetheless, made dry clothes a very close second in her list of priorities.

Lena inhaled and took in her surroundings. It was an unexceptional street, with the usual medium sized buildings and smallish businesses, the cloudiness made it harder for the lamps to illuminate the road and all of those who were caught by surprise out in the open were then scattered and unsuccessfully searching for shelter.

She tried, in vain, to get a hang of her location but she must have wandered away unusually far from her typical route considering nothing about this street was familiar. Besides its general aspects everything else was foreign to her. Lena shivered from the stinging breeze, aware that her teeth would soon start to chatter if she didn’t get out of the cold.

To rub her arms for heat was next to pointless but Lena did it all the same and decided that her best option laid in going back through the way she came from. As she strolled down the sidewalk, she was thankful for the small mercy that it was just high enough so that her feet were safe from the water running down the pavement in a very realistic imitation of a river.

The watch in her wrist signaled 9:15PM when Lena came upon an alley. It would likewise look dull and undistinguished if it wasn’t for the door at its far end. She stopped for a minute and watched.

As she stood in a hidden corner a considerable amount of people came in and out freely. Despite their faces being covered from the rain, Lena was able to tell some of them were women. Still suspicious but in desperate need of shelter, she sighed and considered her options: 1) get inside this shady place in the back of an alley but with a roof nonetheless; or 2) take her chances out there in the storms until she could find somewhere better.

Yeah, things sure as hell weren't looking good for Lena at that moment.

Though neither were exactly ideal, the prospect of dry land was way less scarier than staying outside. Lena was almost at the door when she remembered half of the city hated her. The other half wouldn’t get close to a Luthor if their lives depended on it.

That thought certainly made Lena stop dead in her tracks. No one would help her if they knew who she was. Fishing — gods, quite literally — her fake spectacles out of her leather bag, Lena hoped that would be enough to hide her identity. Putting it on, she fixed her hair and pulled the collar of the coat closer to her face, resuming her walk with a steadying breath.

What Lena encountered beyond the mysterious door was something entirely new.

The soft illumination made the place warm and welcoming. Humans and aliens filled the place, the normalcy of it all making Lena think of what she could only describe as some sort of unspoken camaraderie.

A safe haven for the oh so constantly hunted extraterrestrial citizens of National City. Who her mother tried to massacre barely two weeks ago.

Boy, the irony.

Lena used her hands to brush whatever water she could off herself and walked to the bar stool as nonchalantly as she could, in an effort to make it seem as though she was a regular. As though she wasn’t a Luthor.

On the other side of the counter several beverages were at display. Lena tried to guess which of those weren’t meant for humans and which were strong enough to leave even Supergirl inebriated. Looking down and snorting at the thought, Lena wondered: were superheroes allowed to drink and fly? Do they even get drunk? The notion of a tipsy Supergirl making a clumsy landing on her office’s balcony gave Lena a moment away from her critical situation.

She didn’t notice the bartender in front of her until he tentatively poked her arm with his index finger. Just as easily as it had came up, the spell was broken. This time, a bit startled, Lena tried to pay attention to what he was about to say.

And then she looked up.

The bartender is Mike. The CatCo intern.

Kara’s friend.

* * *

 Lena wondered if Kara had ever been in that bar too.

Keeping feelings hidden behind a mask used to be a crucial Luthor talent. That was something Lena had mastered very early in her life. No room in the Luthor household for anything that wasn’t deliberately planned. As she grew up it became effortless for the CEO to hold back emotions beneath any facade needed.

So why was it so damn hard for Lena to hide the staggering surprise she felt at the moment?

“Wow. You looked like you were galaxies away for a minute there,” Mike said, already turning his back on her and Lena wanted nothing more then than to get up and leave because Mike knew who she was and what’s shadier than a Luthor sitting in an alien bar? She pressed her hands on the rustic countertop and was about to get up when Mike turned back around, with a pleasant smile on his face, placing a glass and a towel in front of Lena. "Here. The first one is on the house," he says, in a cheery, cordial tone. "I'm gonna need the towel back later though." And with that, Lena is left alone, relief promptly flooding her mind. Was her disguise working or had Mike really paid no attention at her at all? The latter seemed more possible. Had he spent a second to truly look at her, Mike would have noticed the alarm in Lena's eyes.

But he hadn't and at that moment Mike's towel along with his oblivious lack of manners were both very much welcome.

The best thing to do now, Lena thought, as she dried the water off her head, is to keep a low profile and leave as soon as the storm ends. Glancing down at the cup in front of her, Lena studied its features discreetly and took a sip, warily, knowing that it could very well be lethal to humans.

No, not deadly. It was bitter enough to leave her eyes watery but it made her feel instantly warmer. Though it wasn't exactly what Lena wanted she let herself enjoy the small comfort that came with the sensation.

After slowly drinking up the whole cup, Lena decided that maybe it's better to go sit in a quieter part of the bar. Her clothes and hair were still wet but had stopped dripping water everywhere and no human or alien had approached her looking for trouble. Besides one or two weird looks directed at her damp clothes and besides her brief interaction with Mike — who Lena wasn't sure anymore if that was even his true identity — it was as if Lena was invisible.

She looked around, her eyes searching for another place where she could sit. More people had arrived after she did and very few had left. Near the pool, Mike had set up a TV, catching the attention of several customers in a football match. When Lena's gaze fell upon the entrance, she had to do a double take. A group of newcomers was coming in through the door. Among them, one in particular made Lena freeze.

Kara. Who chose that precise moment to look ahead, eyes finding Lena's almost instantly. She whispered something inaudible to her sister as she wiped water of her shoulders and when Kara started walking towards where Lena stood, it was difficult not to stare, stuck in place and holding her breath.

In front of her, Kara stopped. Playful voice, a smirk, bright eyes. Her usual hesitation was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey — didn't know you were the secret alien bar kind of woman." Gods, what the hell? _How the hell?_

  
It's Kara who has the power to make Lena feel things. Proud, whenever they accomplished something together. Hopeful, each time Kara spoke of their future. What she felt, then, when Kara showed up, was security, mixed with curiosity. In those brief words, Lena did not spot a hint of suspiciousness, but actually what she could even dare to call it flirtation. It made her smile and relax. That was Kara's superpower. Lena loved it.

"Well, the rain sort of caught me by surprise, so..." Lena trailed off, shrugging. All of a sudden, she snorted. "But what's your excuse?"

"Yeah, um, —" Kara pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "Maggie thinks today is the day she finally beats Alex at pool." She glanced at the two women, each holding a beer in one hand and a cue stick in the other. Lena had met Alex Danvers three times already. Detective Maggie Sawyer, on the other hand, only once. She was the cop who arrested her last week. The intimacy between the duo implied they were at the very least close friends. Lena was in no position to think about anything that was beyond that level. "Also, some friends are going to meet us here, for movie night, you know? Saturday has always been our movie night." Kara paused briefly and then asked, "So, the rain, uh? Is that the reason all your clothes are a shade darker?"

Lena nodded, smilling a bit. Kara really _was_ behaving a bit different. "I was taking a walk and got lost and then all hell broke loose. Finding this place was luck." _A little longer and I would have gotten the cold of the century_ , she mused. "Oh, and these," Lena tapped the fake specs that were currently sitting on the bridge of her nose, "these were supposed to be a disguise. But of course," she rolled her eyes, "you saw right through them." She finished, with a smile.

That made Kara laugh. A joyful sound with a bashfulness that had Lena holding her breath for a second, once again. "You know, it _is_ my job to see things as they really are. Besides, I'd recognize your eyes anywhere." She smiled at Lena so fondly and Lena found herself stuck, frozen and unmoving when Kara sat in a barstool beside her and leaned closer. "I've been meaning to ask this for days now," lowering her voice, nearly whispering. Kara went on, "with all the Cadmus situation I thought you'd like some alone time. But now we're both here and I might be wrong... but it's movie night once again — and maybe you're free to come too?"

Her head tilted as she spoke, her eyes warm and her ponytail messy after a long day, gravity pulling a few strands of blonde hair out of place. That alone made Lena want to tuck them behind that cute earlobe again. She could almost feel the hope irradiating from Kara, noticing how the girl quickly looked down and then back up when she was done talking, gazing so very deeply into Lena's eyes. In all honesty, how could Lena even think about declining that offer?

"I don't want to intrude on anything," Lena said, and then raised her hand to halt Kara as she was about to protest, "but... I'd love to go. And I am in need of a good friend right about now, yes."

Lena's reward for the right answer? A smile so bright that could put any star to shame. Being a well-traveled person came with being a Luthor. Years before Lex started his insane cruzade against Superman, Lionel had taken her for a trip around the world. She'd seen wonders, landscapes and countless works of countless artists.

All breathtaking.

As breathtaking as a happy Kara Danvers? Not even close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lena could feel her heartbeat spiking up. In fact, since the second Kara gently slipped her fingers between Lena's, it was as if she'd forgotten how to process any kind of thought that wasn't directly related to the warmth and tenderness of the grip Kara had in her hand._

As the two of them were walking to the pool table, Lena could feel her heartbeat spiking up. In fact, since the second Kara gently slipped her fingers between Lena's, it was as if she'd forgotten how to process any kind of thought that wasn't directly related to the warmth and tenderness of the grip Kara had in her hand. A smooth, soft palm that Lena made an effort to memorize the feeling of.

By Detective Sawyer's mood it was easy to guess who was winning and who was losing. Kara's sister, though, looked as smug as Lena thought she could ever be. But when Alex turned to Maggie, her eyes were soft, and even though Alex and Lena were nothing but acquaintances, the depth of her feelings towards the detective became quite clear.

What Lena wouldn't give to have someone looking at her like that.

When they reached the pool table, Lena had to make an effort to hear anything other than her own heartbeat drumming on her ears. Her mouth was dry and she hoped her nervousness wasn't so obvious to everyone. To reasons unknown to her, it was important that Kara's friends and family liked her or at the very least didn't hate her Luthor guts.

"Alex, Maggie. You guys have met Lena. I invited her for movie night with us." The way Kara spoke left no room for discussion, though she had a smile on her face.

Maggie Sawyer's eyes were fast. Good detective. Still, Lena managed to catch the brief flicker of her gaze downwards to where Kara and Lena had their hands linked. She saw the engines turn in the cop's head and wasn't sure on what to think about the smirk forming on Maggie's face. It was discrete but still it made Lena very aware of how tenderly Kara was holding her hand. It was Maggie who answered first.

"That's fine, enough room in the car for five people and counting Lena there's only four of us —"

"Five! There's five of us now," spoke Mike. Out of nowhere. Putting his arm around Kara and unknowingly breaking the link. Mike, flashing a goofy grin to the blonde and pulling her in a side hug. Lena looked away, unsure on why just about anything else in the room seemed more interesting to look at than the scene currently playing out two feet from her. "The more the merrier it's what I like to say." He smiled, a boyish, toothy grin.

She forced her attention back to the group, attempting a nonchalant expression. Kara had her head down with what Lena could only hope was annoyance on her face.

"Okay, nice, it's all settled then," Kara said while politely shrugging his arm off her shoulder, "you're still working, right? Maybe you could bring me my usual?"

"Sure," Mike said, rocking on his heels. He turned to Lena. "Ha, it's you again. Lena, right? What's your poison?"

"Oh, well, just water is fine. Thank you." she replied. When he was out of earshot, she spoke again, an eyebrow arked at Kara. "Mike is a touchy-feely kind of guy," she said. It was all Lena could do to try and keep sarcasm out of her voice. She failed. "Who could have guessed?"

"Kara is touchy-feely," said Alex, "I think Mike is way past that point."

The younger sister huffed. "I have to teach him some more on how not to overstep boundaries. He's been here for a while now, he should know we don't do things like on Daxam."

At that, Lena frowned, looking at Kara. She knew a lot about Earth and foreign countries. That name, however, was unlike any location she had ever been to or heard about. She wondered...

There it was. The expression on Kara's face, eyes wide, a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's classified." said Alex, with a shrug. And that was all Lena needed to hear. She decided not to push when she looked at Kara and saw a silent plea in Kara's whole demeanor. For now, at least, she'd let it go.

"Anyway, you two gonna take much longer?" Kara said. "Maybe we should get a table."

"Nah, I'm almost out of beer and I don't think Maggie here is going to last another five minutes. And _you_ ," she drank from the bottle and with the hand holting the stick she pointed at Lena, " you need dry clothes unless you're planning on taking a week off work."

"Please, I don't want to ruin your game, or anyone else's plans."

"It's no big deal, really. Besides, Little Danvers would kill us if you got a cold over a pool match." Maggie turned to Kara. "There, the car keys. We'll be there as soon as we're finished."

"Or as soon as I finish."

"Shut up, Danvers." Maggie failed to keep the laugh off her voice. "And Lena, you can turn the heat on if you want."

And oh gosh, the way she said it, a suggestive tone in her voice, combined with the wiggly eyebrows... Lena hoped the innuendo had gone unnoticed for Kara as it did for the older Danvers, who spoke next:

"You can find a towel inside my bag, Maggie will hate me after I win so I don't think I'll be needing it tonight— What?" Alex protested, when Maggie scoffed. "Honestly, it's as if I'm playing this alone."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh while you still can."

The two turned their attention back to the match and Lena was once again alone with Kara.

They made their way back to the door at the other end of the bar. It was even busier than before, with more customers entering than leaving the room. The smell of fries and different beverages filling the air, along of the noises made by the men watching a football match made the atmosphere feel electric and truly unearthly for Lena.

It even made her feel a little bit out of breath. The room. _Not_ the fact that as they made their way out of the crowded space, Kara had decided to link their fingers in a firm grasp so that once again they were holding hands. Twice. In less than five minutes.

Yep, totally not that.

"So in love it's not even funny," Kara mused.

"Sorry?"

"Alex. Maggie." Kara sighed, with a half smile. "I think it's physically impossible for them not to shoot heart eyes at each other every 30 seconds. And the bickering, there's that too."

"They seem to really like each other," Lena said, nodding. She looked over her shoulder, back at the easy banter between the women by the pool table and smiled. "Your sister is lucky to have found someone that made her this happy."

"Yeah," she heard Kara replying, "she is." Lena turned her eyes back to Kara and found herself staring into a very blue gaze, its intensity enough to burn a mark on Lena's soul.

They were having a staring contest in the middle of an alien bar and for the first time ever, Lena didn't care. She didn't care because in front of here were the most mesmerizing eyes she'd ever seen. There she could see loss and wisdom that couldn't possibly belong to a single person, with so many words unsaid and a hint of something that Lena was just dying to find out. And yet... There they were. Behind a pair of glasses.

Man, was Lena ever thankful that Kara always seemed to be the first one to move. Because at that moment, with her mouth slightly ajar but unable to say anything, Lena saw all the coherence she thought she still had slip through her fingers and disappear in the ocean of Kara's eyes.

Kara had conquered her. She had come to Lena's rescue, taken hold of her hand and in doing so, taken hold of all of her reason and mind too, finding no resistance nor fear.

"Anyway," Kara said. "You must be cold. Let's go before you start sneezing everywhere." Her voice was playful and her smile was an easy one.

"Yes, ma'am." Lena said, with a hint of sarcasm. _Anything you want_ , she thought too, knowing it was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, kids, cause the next one is yet another round of Lena Luthor Is In Love.
> 
> By the way, you can yell at me through here or through my tumblr, @thirteenthdoctors.


End file.
